Cain Zeitgeist
"A fallen Angel with an affinity for Demons. He's sadistic, romantic, but easily bored. He's an ancient being with a chaotic agenda. Earning his respect is very difficult."-Ingame Description Cain is one of the dateable main characters in Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood. Appearance Cain appears to be a tall young man clad in a black suit. The side of his head, the hair is kept dark and trimmed while in the middle dyed red and long. On his back, Cain posseses a tattoo with an upside cross, a halo and black angel wings. Background Cain is an ancient fallen angel who was tasked with torturing sinners as his punishment for killing his brother, Abel. He recently broke out of his container in hell and it seems he has a little bit of a hate on for certain types of angels. Behaviour During the player's first encounter with him at Cafe Royale, he is first seen playing the piano. When talking to the player, he appears to be an elegant, formal and fine man. He is also very polite. After abducting the player after the night of encountering them, his true colors are then revealed. He is actually a fallen angel, who is also sadistic, chaotic, but he gets bored really easily, he is also implied to be romantic. Relationships Rire For some odd reason, Cain likes to mess with the demon king. Often, their interactions end up in a fight. ''Damien Damien is Cain's half brother as the two share the same mother, Eve. These don't have the most pleasant relationship since Cain frequently spies on Damien. Usually, it is to see how his little brother is doing. Cain isn’t really doing it to be nice or helpful though. When Cain spies on him, it’s usually a sign that he’s probably about to do something bad. Cain really likes annoying and torturing Damien, to a point he perceives it as a hobby as it causes him too much joy. Cain killed Abel and Adam pretty quickly, so he’s taking his time with this one. Sano Cain helped raise Sano at a young age and has taken an interest in him. As Sano grows older, Cain has taken a more romantic feeling for the naga. Akira Just like Sano, Cain helps raise Akira, but instead, trains Akira harshly to make the naga a fighting weapon. Eve Morningstar Cain and his mother don’t get along. The Oedipus complex doesn’t apply here. Eve still holds a bit of a grudge from the loss of her son Abel and her first husband Adam to Cain’s hands. However, Cain doesn't show any remorse for his actions, frustrating her. Eve finds Cain unruly and ill mannered. Both of them have a god complex, so it’s hard for them to stay in the same room. Cain finds his mother disturbingly loose, despite being married and in a monogamous relationship with Lucifer. Despite their indifferences, Eve thinks Cain, would make a better "Lucifer", as his step-father is somewhat aloof and stopped spying on people. Endings 1. Cain saved you. 2. You struggled. 3. Cain ripped you apart. 4. Cain made you into a demon. 5. Cain cut off your arm. 6. You wandered forever. 7. Cain made you a centerpiece. 8. Cain drowned you. 9. You ate yourself. 10. Damien saved you. 11. Cain got bored. 12. Cain saw your value. 13. Cain dropped you. 14. Cain boiled you alive. 15. Cain abandoned you. 16. Cain pushed you off. 17. You couldn't be tamed. 18. Cain left you in the pit. Trivia *Cain used to have long dark hair. But since Meredith, a succubi he knows, said it was trendier in the human world, he let her cut his hair as he is clueless about fashion. *Sameal Volkov is one of the few people who can step toe to toe with Cain *Cain hates reapers in general *Cain can change his appearances. (His blonde form and his black-haired form are what he changes into when wanted) *In the game, when Cain is triggered into some sort of ticked-off or angered state, if paid very close attention to will have the very center of his eyes glow a bright red for about half a second. *If the MC's name is "Ashe", Cain would react to the name saying it was 'interesting' and later will tell you to why he chosed you, saying you 'are not human' and that he can 'smell your kind'. *Cain has a son name Enoch. As his mother didn't think Cain was a suitable father, she took part in raising him. *Although being punished for killing his brother, Cain shows no actual remorse for his action. Cain's Gallery cain_wings.png Cain tattoo.png Cain blonde.png Screenshot (542).png Screenshot (541).png Screenshot (540).png Screenshot (539).png cain_book.png|"It's not polite to stare. ''Didn't anyone teach you manners?" chicken.PNG Ca1.png more chicken.PNG|Cain saw your value. censored chicken.PNG painting of fallen angel by gatobob.PNG cain boiled you alive.PNG black chicken.PNG|Cain made you into a demon. Category:Characters Category:Boyfriend to death 2: fresh blood Category:Main character